As long As He's With Me
by TsumetaiEyes
Summary: (Alt. timeline, completed Oneshot) ...Misao-chan's feelings and wishes before leaving Edo.


Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own any of the characters, even if I wanted to. (Dream on!) I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes ONLY!!

As Long As He's With Me:

The Meiji restoration has just begun. The world where the samurais fight to bring forth their dreams and beliefs are now over. The Tokugawa Dynasty was taken down and the turmoil at the Bakumatsu is over as well. The samurais who fought in the war and had survived were offered governmental positions.

The Oniwabanshu's Okashira's greatest regret is not being able to fight along side with his men during this time. Many of the ninjas went their separate ways, accepting the offers from the new government, and leaving the Edo Castle. Only few remains now.

One late afternoon, Aoshi was in his studies when a group of officers approached him.

"Are you Shinomori Aoshi?" One of the man stepped up to him.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Aa" he replied coldly.

"So... you are the Oniwabanshu's Okashira... are you not?"

Aoshi nodded and comfirmed that he was indeed the Okashira.

"I'm sorry about you and your members not taking part in the battle, after training yourselves so hard for that day. It just seems that the war ended early than expected." The man commented politely. "I am Yamagata Aritomo," The man finally introduced himself.

"Yamagata-san, why are you here?" Aoshi questioned coldly, not wanting to meet with any of the new government officials.

"I am here to offer you one of the highest positions in our military. Are you willing to accept it?" He asked

While the two were having their conversation, someone was listening in on them.

Misao had became worried when hearing that her Aoshi-sama was being offered something by the government. It wasn't her first time of seeing one of the new government officials, but it had been her first time of seeing one approaching Aoshi and offering him a position. _'Please, Aoshi-sama... don't go...'_ She prayed to kami-sama. _'Kami-sama... Don't let Aoshi-sama leave me...'_

"No.." Aoshi spoke quickly, without giving any second thoughts.

Yamagata was shocked with Aoshi's response. "Are you sure? Don't let this once in a lifetime offer get pass you by..."

"I'm sure..." Aoshi responded. "I wish to stay only as the Oniwabanshu's Okashira until the end."

Misao let out a sigh as soon as she heard this, "I'm so relieved..." she whispered and walked back to her room, before anyone finds her snooping around and doing something she's not suppose to be. After all, she was suppose to be in her room packing her things and getting ready to move into the Aoiya in Kyoto.

"But the Oniwabanshu is being separated now..." Yamagata commented. "Most of your men have left. It's just you and a couple-"

"Please leave now..." Aoshi interrupted, holding out the door to Yamagata. He did not want to hear anymore about it from him.

Yamagata grabbed his coat and stepped out, to meet two of his officers waiting down the hallway.

Misao stared out of her window to see two horses and a carriage in the front yard. A few minutes later, a line of 5 officers walked towards the carriage and then left. _'Sayonara...'_ Misao-chan thought happily as she watch the carriage pull away and soon became out of sight.

Misao jumped up and left her room, once again forgetting to finish packing her things and went to Aoshi's office.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao pulled opened the door and stepped in, even though he has not given her permission to do so.

Aoshi turned around and saw the little 5-year-old girl with a sad face and tears that were about to run down her face. "Nani?" Aoshi questioned coldly, although he already has an idea of what it was about.

Aoshi paused. "Misao-chan, aren't you suppose to be in your room, packing your things?

You will be moving out of here soon..." he commented.

"Aoshi-sama... will you be going to the Aoiya, too?" Misao questioned.

"Aa..." Aoshi replied knowing very well why Misao was asking at a time like this.

"Misao-chan, did you pack already?" he asked again.

Misao nodded. "Well, I'm almost done." She replied softly.

"You should finish... as we aren't sure when we'll be leaving."

"Aoshi-sama...May I stay with you?" Misao-chan asked openly.

Aoshi watched her for a few minutes. "Aa," he replied, seeing tears run down her face. He walked closer to her and kneeled down to wipe her tears with his fingers.

Misao jumped into his arms. "Aoshi-sama, promise not to leave me..." Misao stated holding onto him.

"I won't...leave you or the Oniwabanshu..." Aoshi commented.

"Aoshi-sama daisuki..." Misao whispered happily and cheerfully into his ears.

Aoshi held onto her, but didn't put much thought into what she had just said. They were like a family, since the Oniwabanshuu were her family. He just thought that Misao had said it for something he just did.

'As long as I'm with you, Aoshi-sama... I'll be happy. Misao thought, while holding onto to her Aoshi-sama.

The End

Author's Note's: This is my first one shot fanfic. I didn't know how it would've ended up... but I decided to give it a shot anyways. .

Completed: 6/18/04.


End file.
